


Heart to Heart

by Madame_Kiksters



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort fic, Fluff, Gen, feel good, make it right fic, then "you know what happens" probably could have been avoided, why couldn't this have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/pseuds/Madame_Kiksters
Summary: Merlin decides to have a frank conversation with the boy who's supposed to be responsible for Arthur's death.





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was watching Merlin (TV) awhile ago. It gets so frustrating when Merlin just doesn't even _try_ to talk with Mordred about everything between them. This was my feel-good fluff to make it better after watching the last season.

Two men sat at a table with a candle between them. The flickering light danced across their pale flesh and gave their inky black hair a warm glow.

“You wanted to meet with me, Merlin?” the younger man asked. He was many years younger than the other, but his life experiences made his mind grow faster than his body. His name was Mordred.

“Yes, I feel like I owe you an explanation for my hostility.” Merlin began, his hands fidgeting nervously as he chose his next words. He glanced up at Mordred who had been stiff before but was now leaning forward a little eagerly. “Let me start out by saying that I have never hated you. Rather, I fear you and what you will” Merlin paused as he shook his head with a scoff directed at himself, “ _could_ do. After I saved you, I spoke with the dragon that resided under the castle. He warned me that there was this prophecy. That _you_ would be the end of Arthur.

“I didn’t want to believe him but if you noticed my attitude towards you change during our first meeting, that is why. Kilgharrah, which is the dragon’s name, continued advise that I just let you perish at every turn rather than kill you myself.” Merlin paused again as looked up at Mordred and found him clenching his jaw.

“So you were going to let me die even before I committed the sins this, _Kilgharrah_ , accused me of?” Mordred snapped.

“No, Mordred. Yes? I just, I couldn’t outright kill you. I didn’t want you to die, I just didn’t want you to kill Arthur. Please, understand. He is _everything_ to me. We are two sides of the same coin, as Kilgharrah so eloquently put it. And it is through the both of us that Albion shall be created and the kingdoms shall once again be united.” Merlin pleaded as he stared into Mordred’s eyes, as if trying to will Mordred to believe him.

With a sigh, Mordred set his aggression aside, for now. He waved his hand for Merlin to continue.

“I realize now that what I did was cowardly and inexcusable. Which is why I asked you to meet with me. I think if we just talk about everything we can reach an understanding and, hopefully, we can move on and allow these wounds to heal. Honestly, I feel stupid for not thinking of this sooner because we both know about Albion, that I’m Emrys, and we both share the gift of magic.”

“Some might say it’s a curse, Merlin.” Mordred pointed out.

“No, Mordred, _not_ a curse. It is a _gift_. If you can picture magic as a blade, then you should understand that magic can be used to protect, defend, save, and kill. Just as a sword is nothing more than a tool.”

Mordred stared at Merlin for a moment. His blue eyes flickered in the candlelight, and in them, there was a glimmer of hope. Hope for magic users like him and the other druids. Mordred turned his face down toward the table and reigned in his emotions.

“I don’t want to fight you Mordred and I want to stop suspecting you of trying to kill Arthur at every turn.” Merlin whispered, his voice weary as he stared at Mordred across the table. “Would it be possible for us to repair this damage before these wounds fester any longer?”

Mordred raised his gaze slowly until he met Merlin’s gaze. The older man’s eyes were filled with so much emotion that tears welled in the corner of his eyes in sincerity. Mordred nodded, “Yes, Merlin. I think that would be nice.” He agreed quietly before he admitted, “I don’t want to fight you either.”

The pooling tears fell from Merlin’s eyes as he smiled brightly. He reached out a hand across the table as he rubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his other arm. Mordred reached out tentatively before he firmly clasped Merlin’s wrist as a sign of agreement. They held each other’s arms before they let go and returned their arms to their sides.

There was a lengthy pause as they sat there in an awkward silence.

“So, I guess that means we can talk magic to each other, then?” Merlin asked with a cheeky smile. Mordred gave a shy, almost reserved, smile as he shook his head in disbelief. Here was the great Emrys, having small talk with him about _magic._ In Camelot, no less. It was a wonder how no one had discovered Merlin’s secret before.

“And when would I get to use magic to discuss it?” Mordred prodded.

With a shrug, Merlin replied, “You honestly think I can finish all of my tasks from Arthur _and_ deal with all of the magical issues of Camelot without magic? I have been using it right under everyone’s nose for _years_.” Mordred’s eyes widened comically before he regained his composure.

“And you’re telling me, _no one_ has even _suspected_?” Mordred asked.

“There were a few close calls. I even confessed once or twice but I was never taken seriously. I guess being treated like a fool has its advantages _some_ times.” Merlin huffed in irritation.

A polite knock on Mordred’s door interrupted their conversation. Mordred granted them entrance. A young serving boy entered the room timidly with a serving tray that’s purpose Merlin was all too aware of.

“Milord, I have brought your dinner.” The boy called as he walked to the table and set the tray down. He gave a polite bow before asking if there was anything else that Mordred needed. Mordred waved him away and bid him goodnight. Merlin waited a few moments for the serving boy to be far enough away before he spoke again.

“What do _you_ need magic for when you have servants, anyway?” Merlin teased. The younger man sighed as he held his head in one of his hands. Who knew the great Emrys was such a cheeky fellow?

Sensing the boy’s weariness Merlin chuckled as he got up. He placed a hand on Mordred’s shoulder and waited for the younger man to look up.

“I’m glad we could have this heart to heart, Mordred.” Merlin confessed before he lightly squeezed Mordred’s shoulder and then let go. He walked to the door and Mordred followed him to see him out.

Once he was out in the hallway Merlin turned and waved goodbye as he slinked back to his room in the physician’s quarters.

He didn’t meet anyone on his way back and looked at Gaius’s sleeping form on his “bed”. The sound of his loud snores followed him into his room before he shut the door and muffled it. He released a sigh as he leaned against his closed door.

“I think that went rather well.” Merlin admitted to himself with a small smile before he got dressed for bed and laid down.

In Mordred’s room, the young man was doing the same. A hopeful feeling blossoming in his chest. Maybe, just this once, he could let it linger. It would be nice to have someone who _knows_ about his magic again. He had long since forgotten how comforting it was to be among those who could understand. Mordred lie in his bed, feeling a weight lifted from his chest.


End file.
